


divine

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, angelkin, divinekin, i liked this n there was gonna be ! a lot more, just little vignettes . but then . im not gonna finish it ever so uh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: In basic form an angelkin feels they contain the soul of an angel or angel like entity of some kind, shape or form.





	divine

> wings

Taemin looks so small now, sitting hunched over in the tub with their hair plastered to their face and their arms wrapped tight around their chest. Their whole body is stiff and shaking, breaths shuddering and voice weak when they say, "I can  _feel_  them, Jinki. They're so heavy, and-"

" _Baby_ ," Jinki murmurs, shushing Taemin quietly as he kneels by him. Taemin lets him take their hand in his even if they don't squeeze back, and even though their hand is cold and wet, Jinki holds it tight until the trembling eases. "Tae, baby, do you want me to get your scrub?"

"No! No, I...I don't want you to touch. Not there."

"Do you want to stay in the tub or get out then, hm?"

Taemin just shrugs, a hiccuping sob of breath falling from their lips. " _Jinki_." And then comes nothing else, so Jinki makes himself comfortable and sits next to Taemin in the tub until their breaths even out and their body stops trembling.

> angel

"Why didn't you tell me about it before?"

"It's just...I didn't know how you'd react. And it sounds stupid saying it out loud."

"Tae, I'm...you know I wouldn't say or do anything... _bad_." Taemin doesn't look up, just flinches a little, and Jinki moves away, just a little. "I think it's interesting. Really, I do. It's...not  _me_ , but it's really cool. I want to know more about it, not just because of that, but...it's part of you. I want to know about you, Taeminnie. So...will you tell me?"

Taemin breathes out a shaky little sigh, and the way they're hunched over makes them look so  _small_. They look almost fragile, and Jinki reaches out to hold their hand in his. "Yeah, I can. I can."

"Good, I'm glad." Jinki leans over and kisses Taemin's cheek before wrapping his arm around them. "But only if you're comfortable with it, okay?"

"I am, I'm just...surprised you're not - you know. That you're interested?"

"Of course I am, Tae. It's a part of you."

Another heavy sigh before Taemin relaxes, leaning into Jinki with a tentative squeeze of his hand. "I  _love_  you, Jinki." And even though their voice is quiet and shaking, Jinki can tell that they really, really mean it.

>  massage

They're laying out on the couch, Taemin curled into Jinki in a way that suggests that they can feel their wings. "Are your wings bothering you, Tae?"

"What? I-" Taemin looks up, and they're blinking quickly in the way they tend to do when they're processing. "How'd you know?"

"Because I know you, Tae. Do you want a back rub?"

"Please," Taemin whispers. They look shy and small, but there's this soft little smile on their lips, the fond one they get whenever Jinki kisses them good morning or nudges their leg under the table when they're out to eat.

"Come on then, up." Instead of doing as they're told, Taemin sits up and raises their arms, pouting up at Jinki even though there's mischief clear in their eyes. Jinki just rolls his eyes and leans down to pick Taemin up, carrying them easily even though he pretends to stagger under their weight.

"Love you, Jinx." Taemin mumbles against Jinki's neck. They're busy pressing wet kisses to Jinki's neck, the ones they know he hates, and Jinki grimaces.

"Love you too - but stop slobbering all over me, Tae."

Taemin whines, wiggling so suddenly and so violently that Jinki very nearly does drop them this time. "No!" It's petulant, bratty, and Jinki rolls his eyes again before carefully depositing Taemin on his bed.

"How do you want me?" Jinki asks, watching Taemin wriggle around on the sheets, getting comfortable on their stomach.

"Massage!"

It's clear that that's all Jinki is going to get, so he sighs and reaches for vanilla scented oil that they keep in the nightstand so he can get to work.

> divine

Taemin has a little gold journal that they keep tucked beneath their pillow. It's their private journal, one they use to write down whatever thoughts and feelings they have about being angelkin, and Jinki has never touched it without permission. If there's something Taemin wants him to see, they'll leave the journal placed carefully on Jinki's pillow with a sticky note peeping out at the top.

And while Jinki's been tempted, has seen hints of writing on other pages, he never reads what Taemin doesn't want him to. The journal is out now, and Taemin is soaking in the tub, so Jinki sits on the bed and picks up the journal, carefully and almost reverently opening it to the page Taemin has marked for him.

"I felt so angelic yesterday," it says, "but I miss the feeling of flying. I'm always craving the feeling of my wings and I miss them so much." There's more, crossed out, and Jinki touches the pen marks scoured into the page before reading on. "Even a day feeling angelic is a better day than a day without that feeling."

That's all, and Jinki closes the book and places it back beneath Taemin's pillow, waiting for them to come out of the tub to envelop them in a hug that makes them squeak and kisses that make them pout. There are so many things Jinki wants to say, but when Taemin pulls back enough to look at him, and they smile, Jinki thinks they know what he's thinking.

> knowing

"Tae, how did you know you were angelkin?"

It's an odd question phrased at an odder time, and Taemin rolls over and shrugs before nuzzling into Jinki. "I don't...know how it started. Just that finding the whole community made me feel at peace. I felt...full of light. And I could feel...my back was tingling, almost, like there was something not-quite there. I felt like something that'd been missing was finally put into place."

"Your wings," Jinki says, and it kind of makes sense now. Taemin's always loved high up places and doing dangerous things - he'd looked so happy after skydiving, has never looked more at peace than when he's on a roller coaster or on a free fall.

“Yeah. And I don’t know how to describe it, just that I feel...divine. It sounds...conceited, but it feels like I don’t have a connection with this reality. Not divine like I’m perfect, but just...I don’t know. It just feels like I’m outside of humanity. It’s comforting sometimes even if most times it’s exhausting. Everything feels right and less like everything about me is wrong. I feel...connected to the sky and nature and it’s just...angelic.”

> together

There's something that draws Jinki in when it comes to angelkin things. Whether it's because it's Taemin or for some completely irrelevant reason, Jinki doesn't know, just knows that all of a sudden, he's following all kinds of divinekin blogs and groups, that he's reading posts and scrolling back much further than he should, that he's  _interested_. Taemin seems to think it's cute, and Jinki is glad for it. He knows Taemin would never judge him or make him feel uncomfortable, but the knowing that Taemin always has that soft smile when Jinki asks questions about being angelkin makes Jinki feel warm inside.

So it makes him just a little bit nervous when he tells Taemin about an angel he's found, one that's cute and sweet and doesn't know their name, just that their wings had been pale pink to match the hair they have now. "Jinki," Taemin starts, abrupt, "just...I know you're doing this for me, but you can tell me if you feel like you're angelkin, you know that, right?"

And Jinki is so taken aback that he laughs, shaking his head. "No, no, I'm not. It's really interesting, and I love reading about it, but I don't...feel the things you feel. What they all do. It doesn't feel like home."

"Oh," Taemin says, and even though Jinki can't tell what Taemin's expression or tone means, he agrees.

"Yeah."


End file.
